Hit and Run
by RoseFleur
Summary: Puck, Rachel and Sam are preparing for one of Mr Schue's competitions when Sam is hit by a car. Will Sam be alright? Who will win the competition? And what does this mean for Puckleberry? T for safety.
1. Hit

**A/N: I'm very much excited about this story. I will try to get the next chap up by Monday before I go on holiday and won't have access for at least 2 weeks. But yes, I'm looking to you guys to tell me if you like this story & if I should continue... **

* * *

><p>"This week's assignment, you guys, is going to be a group project. You'll be working in groups of threes or fours to come up with a song that compliments your voices, which you will perform to us in order to win a very special prize." Mr Schue laughed slightly and rubbed his hands together in anticipation for the very competition.<p>

"What's the prize?" said Rachel sitting up sharply, leaning eagerly towards him.

"Dinner at Breadstix, completely on me!" Mr Schue grinned as if this was the best prize in the world.

"That's always the prize Mr Schue." Puck kicked the chair in front of him curling his lip at his teacher.

"Wait, Mr Puckerman, not only that but I have managed to liaise with our very own local celebrity Rod Remington to guarantee the winning team a spot on WOHN News 8 to perform to the masses!"

The Glee club stared at him for a moment before Santana said,

"You're kidding right?"

"Not one bit. Off you go, into your groups. This will be your project for the next few weeks so choose wisely."

Rachel smiled excitedly and looked around, biting her lip. Santana swept past her, smirking down at her to say, "Don't look so excited man-hands, like anyone will want to be in a group with you. Your voice can only carry you so far. People actually have to like you to work with you." She laughed cruelly and went to sit with Quinn, Finn and Brittany.

Rachel swallowed and sat back in her chair. Perhaps Santana was right. Maybe no-one would want to work with her, she did know how unbearable she could be but usually her talent could cover it. Maybe this wasn't the case this time.

"Berry,"

She heard a voice behind her and turned round to see Puck standing there.

"What do you say to me, you and Big Lips here?"

Sam waved awkwardly from next to Puck.

"Really?" whispered Rachel, "You want me in your group?"

"Of course we do silly, with your talent, my looks and Evans' giant mouth there's no way we can't win!"

Rachel half-laughed to herself and said, "You only want me for my talent."

"No Rach," Puck sat down beside her and said, "We want you because you're our friend and we like you." Sam nodded earnestly and said,

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Alright if we come to yours tonight to practice Berry?"

Rachel noted the renewed use of her last name, which lightened the mood slightly and nodded.

"See you guys about seven?"

xxx

"We need a good song, the song will kill it."

Rachel paced up and down the basement before Puck said,

"Sit down Berry you're making me nervous."

She sat down on the floor where Puck and Sam were lounging, trying to decide on the number that would win them the competition. Puck strummed his guitar absent-mindedly whilst Sam sucked on a pen, a pad of paper hanging limply in his hand. Rachel wrinkled her nose in thought leaning back on her hands.

"_Breakfast at Tiffany's_ by Deep Blue Something?" said Sam, his voice slightly muffled by the pen.

"I don't think it's quite right for my voice. It's not a good enough song for us to 'wow' people with." Rachel drummed her nails on the floor before offering, "_Jump_ by the Pointer Sisters?"

"Too overdone," sighed Puck, "It's too generic. It's not, like, out of the ordinary." He paused for a moment before saying, "I've got it. Beyoncé's _If I were a Boy_. It's perfect. We can divide it up and cover the poignancy of it whilst showcasing how talented a group we are!"

"Noah you're the best!" squealed Rachel, jumping up and throwing herself into his arms.

"Thanks," he murmured, holding her close to him for just a moment too long. They broke apart and gazed at each other, still clinging gently to the other. They looked at each other, locking stare and smiling slightly to one another, unaware of anything until Sam coughed loudly.

"Don't mean to be a buzz kill here, but I couldn't help but interrupt this love fest so we could actually work on our competition song."

"Evans, shut your ungodly large mouth and play your guitar." Puck snapped, not taking his eyes from Rachel's.

"That's it. I'm sick of the mouth jokes. I'm out of here. You two have fun." Sam dropped the pad and stalked out of basement.

"Oh Noah!" Rachel broke away from him and stood up, "What did you do that for? Come on…" She grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs calling, "Sam, come back, he didn't mean it!"

But Sam was nowhere to be seen. Rachel opened the door to see if he was still in the street somewhere and it was then that she caught sight of him. Lying, sprawled in the middle of the road, unconscious.

And a silver car was driving away from his mangled body.

* * *

><p><strong>Want more? RRx**


	2. Hospital

**A/N: Here you have it, this is Chapter 2 of Hit and Run, please enjoy & don't forget to review :) ** I am going on holiday tonight for a couple of weeks so I won't be posting in the meantime, but hopefully this will only make you more eager for my return & I hope you'll keep reading in anticipation while I'm gone. Chapter 2: ****

* * *

><p>"Sam! Oh my gosh, Sam!" Rachel ran towards his still figure and knelt beside him.<p>

His unmoving body was spread-eagled awkwardly with his limbs sticking out at odd angles to his frame. A thin trickle of blood seeped from his mouth and there was bruising on his toned torso.

"Call 911. Noah, call 911. Noah?" Rachel looked around for him and spotted him a distance away. He jogged back over to her and bent over, nursing a stitch.

"Tried to catch up to the asshole that ran him over. I'll kill them if I ever find out who it was."

"Never mind about that now, we need to get Sam to a hospital. Call for an ambulance!"

"Right, right." Puck ran a hand over his face and slid his phone out to dial emergency. He walked away from the mauled form of Sam and Rachel weeping over his body.

She ran her hands over his chest, feeling the strength that it once was, praying he would be okay. She could only imagine how horrific she would feel had it been the other boy lying motionless in front of her.

"They said they'll be about 5 minutes maximum." Puck wandered back over and crouched beside her.

"He'll be okay, Rach, don't you worry." He put an arm around her shoulder, comfortingly and drew her close to him.

"I know, I know" She wiped her tears angrily from her face, "Positive thinking right?"

"Exactly, positive thinking." And he took her in his arms, rocking her gently, waiting for the ambulance.

xxx

They rode with him in the ambulance, Rachel squeezing Sam's hand tightly, Puck squeezing hers.

At the hospital he was whisked away for tests and Rachel and Noah were told to stay in the waiting room considering they weren't family. They took seats in the hospital chairs and stared blankly at the wall in front of them.

"I just, I can't, I can't… process, you know?" Rachel whispered hoarsely, swallowing heavily.

"Let me get you a cup of tea." Puck stood up and moved towards the drinks machine, fishing around in his pockets for change.

Rachel watched him and smiled wearily at the boy before her. This was not the Noah Puckerman the rest of the world knew. He was her Noah, the boy that would always look out for her and protect her. He made her heart beat fervently in her chest every time she caught sight of him. One day she would pluck up the courage to tell him how she felt.

He strolled back towards her and handed her a steaming Styrofoam cup of hot brown liquid. She murmured a 'thanks' and sipped it slowly. The heat seeping through her body warmed her slightly, but even a hot cup of tea couldn't stop the aching and the worry in her heart.

About fifteen minutes later a harassed looking blonde woman ran through the waiting room and through the double doors where they were refused entry. They assumed that she was Sam's mother and looked after her, waiting for a sign of good or bad news.

She still wasn't back a good fifteen minutes later, by which time Rachel had finished her tea and was staring at the wall again. Noah slipped an arm around her again and she nestled her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder, closing her eyes briefly.

xxx

"Rachel," Noah whispered softly, shaking her gently. "Rachel,"

"What hmm?" She lifted her head and wiped her mouth, squinting in the sudden brightness.

"Sam's mother is here. They've got news."

She sat bolt upright, thrust awake at once and said, "Mrs Evans, how's Sam?"

"Not good, I'm afraid." The blonde woman held her hands together in front of her body and saw as Rachel sucked in her breath sharply. "He's still alive, but in a coma. We don't know when he'll wake up."

Rachel nodded and said, "Thank God he's alive. I'll be praying for him Mrs Evans. If there's anything we can do, please," she rested a hand on Noah's thigh to indicate him, "let us know."

"Thank you Rachel and thank you for your support. I saw you at the Regionals. You were fantastic. You too, Noah, was it?"

"Yes ma'am. And Rachel's right, whatever you need, we'll be there for you and of course, Sam."

"Thank you." She murmured and rubbed her forehead, "I better go and let Sam's father know how he's doing. Goodness only knows how we'll be able to pay all the medical bills," She said, more to herself as she walked away from the pair.

Noah stood up and took Rachel's hand.

"Come on, I'm taking you home. You've had more than enough stress for one day."

* * *

><p><strong>Want more? RR x**


	3. Response

**A/N: I kept meaning to post this when I got back from holiday, but I got so tired in the evenings that I forgot. But I felt like I owed it to all you guys that have reviewed, and story alerted and waited patiently whilst I was off tanning ;) So what if new people don't get to read, just because I posted it so early in the morning (English time), at least (I hope) you guys are all getting to read. I hope you're still as enthusiastic about this story as I am; so for now I have Chapter 3 all ready for you: **

* * *

><p>The next day there was uproar at school. Rumours flooded the corridors, each story getting bigger and more extravagant. Rachel was pretty sure by lunch period that Sam had not been dragged along thirty blocks, screaming for his life, before passing out from loss of blood and falling from the vehicle; contrary to popular belief.<p>

In Glee Club it was worse. As the people closest to Sam, the whole club wanted Rachel and Puck to describe the whole event in detail.

"Was there a lot of blood?" asked Mercedes, biting her lip.

"What did the doctors say?" Tina questioned sadly.

"Did you see who did it?" inquired Santana sharply.

"No," whispered Rachel simply.

"But…" started Tina, furrowing her brow.

"Guys give it a rest; we're not allowed to say anything. It's an open hit and run case, between us and the police. Besides Rachel's had a hard couple of days." Puck put an arm protectively round her shoulders and led her away to a seat.

Santana watched them with an unreadable face. Whether it was anger, confusion or sadness Puck did not know. He just knew he had to do anything to protect his girl from this horror. Not that she was _his _girl exactly. He just always felt like she was and he would do anything to look out for her. One day he would tell her the reality of his feelings, but today was not that day. She had enough to handle without him confessing his love for her on top.

He drove her home later and helped her out the truck.

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

"No," said Rachel, her voice cracking slightly, "I'll be fine."

"I'm coming in." Puck stated forcefully and Rachel nodded thickly, her eyes filling up.

He brought her a glass of water and she sipped it delicately before saying,

"I just can't get the image out of my head. Of him, lying there, all mangled and distorted."

She paused, taking another sip.

"And his poor family. They've got enough worries as it is."

"There's nothing we can do about it. The best we can do is wait. We should work hard on the song for the competition. Maybe if we win, we can dedicate the song to Sam on TV and start a public campaign for his hospital bills?"

"Oh, Noah, you're always full of such great ideas." Rachel smiled and nuzzled his shoulder with her nose. "But wait, there are only two of us now, there needs to be at least three in a group!" She wailed, putting her head in her hand.

"We'll worry about that later. Is my guitar still here?"

"It's in my room."

"Come on, let's go practice."

xxx

It was certainly a shock for Rachel in the next few days when she strolled into school to see Santana sat behind a table bearing a huge banner saying,

'SAVE SAM EVANS – MAKE A DONATION TOWARDS HIS HOSPITAL BILLS'

"Wow Satan, what a surprise, found a heart in a jar somewhere?" asked Puck cynically eying her sarcastically.

She stood up and moved in front of the table, leaning back on it folding her arms defensively.

"It just simply isn't fair on poor Sam. Some of us are a lot more fortunate than others, it's only fair that we do everything we can to support him. I'm leading the cavalry for Saving Sam."

Rachel was stunned. She didn't know what to say. Thankfully Santana was still talking and made no sign of stopping.

"I'm having a bake sale on Friday and every Wednesday following that. I'm also selling these cute little badges for Save Sam and if you want to make a simple donation you can sign up here." She brought a clipboard out from behind her back and held it out towards Rachel, raising her eyebrows at her.

Rachel took the clipboard signing her name and an amount of money before passing it to Puck.

He paused momentarily saying, "This all seems rather sudden Santana, and suspicious."

"What?" She sighed heavily, "I can't be nice for once without having an ulterior motive."

"No," He said shortly, "You can't."

"Watch me." She replied sharply, returning to sit on her table, resting her folded arms on its surface. "I am."

She smiled falsely as Puck threw the clipboard down in front of her, "Thanks for signing up, hope to see you at our bake sale this Friday and every Wednesday following that. Don't forget to pick up a badge to Save Sam. 'Bye now!" She called after him as he marched away from her, a nervous Rachel following in his wake.

"Maybe she is just being nice, Noah." She said, scuttling after him. "Maybe you should give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, she seems to really want to help Sam. And even if she is doing it for tarnished reasons, at least what she's doing will have benefits for him. So let her have her bake sale and make her badges, no matter what the reason, because either way, Sam will be getting the care and money he so sorely needs."

"Why are you always right?" Puck smiled down at her, "Always there to talk some sense into me. You're brilliant Rach!" He squeezed her waist tenderly.

Her cheeks tinged pink slightly and she smiled back as he walked away from her. He only ever called her 'Rach' or 'Rachel' when he was being particularly nice and, dare she say it, loving. Other than that it was always 'Berry' or 'B'. She noted the abundance of the use of 'Rachel/Rach' these days and grinned to herself happily before trotting down the corridor after him, watched viciously by Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>Want more? RR x**


	4. Change

**A/N: Here comes chapter 4 for you :) I really enjoyed this one, it was so fun writing Santana. I hope you guys are enjoying it too and please, please don't hesitate to hit the review button, because despite my love for Story Alerts & Favourite Stories, it's the Review Alerts that really make me smile. Either way, keep up with the story & let me know your thoughts. _Peace&Love xo _**

* * *

><p>Puck sat on Rachel's bed strumming gently, looking down at his notes to check the chords.<p>

"If you maybe take the first three lines, _'If I were a boy even just for a day/I'd roll out of bed in the morning/And throw on what I wanted and go,' _and I'll take the next line '_drink beer with the guys/and chase after girls/ I'd kick it with who I wanted/And I'd never get confronted for it/'Cause they stick up for me_' and then we could both sing the next four? Could be quite touching y'think? And musically good, of course."

"Yeah, it sounds really good Noah. You really have an ear for this thing." She came and knelt behind him on the bed, looking over his shoulder at the lyrics.

"So you want us both to sing, _'If I were a boy/I think I could understand/How it feels to love a girl/I swear I'd be a better man'_?"

"Yeah, does that sound okay?"

"Sounds excellent to me" She murmured, resting her chin on her shoulder, a slight smile creeping onto her face.

He flicked his eyes down to catch hers and grinned back at her. He was inches from her mouth. If he just leaned a touch closer they'd be kissing. He swallowed cautiously, and breathed in.

_This is it_, Rachel thought, _he's actually about to kiss me_. She too swallowed nervously and licked her lips subconsciously. She gazed up into his green eyes and waited for his kiss. He moved down, millimetres from her lips, seeing as her eyelids fluttered shut. He wanted to, so badly he wanted to, but something stopped him.

He coughed gruffly and said, "Shall we run it from the top?"

Rachel's eyes flew open and she turned away, mortified, saying, "Yes, I think so."

She smoothed her skirt down and stood up walking away from him, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. He played the opening chords and she prayed her voice wouldn't crack as she began to sing.

xxx

They had settled on the Pointer Sisters' '_Jump_' after much argument. According to Quinn it was 'a song that fits everyone's voice and it's a classic'. Finn sighed and let her get on with it, instructing everyone what to sing when and how to do it.

Santana sat on a chair, rocking gently, barely listening as Quinn ordered her to sing one verse a particular way and telling her the perfect way to harmonise with her.

"Yep, sounds great." She agreed, whipping out her nail file to sharpen her glossy tips.

"Were you listening to anything I said?" snapped Quinn, rounding on her.

"Yes, you want me to take the lower harmony because it sounds better with your voice."

"NO!" roared Quinn, "I want you to take the _higher _harmony because it sounds better with _Finn's _voice. Listen!"

"Whatever, Finn, Quinn they both sound the same."

"I don't think you're really taking this competition seriously Santana." Quinn said, looking down on her.

"I don't think I really am either," smirked the Latina, checking on her nails.

"Well then I think you should leave the group." Quinn smiled falsely at her, folding her arms with a smug expression.

"Wait, what?" Santana fell back onto all four legs.

"You heard me, you're out."

"Why?" Santana stood up so she was eye to eye with Quinn.

"You're not taking it seriously enough, and we really have to beat Rachel. I mean, win." Quinn's eyes dropped to the floor, as she shiftily covered up her confession.

"Why are you so bothered about beating her?"

"I just think she's irritating and needs to be brought down a peg or two." Quinn said, waving her arm airily.

"Whatever, I've got better things to be doing. I need to make more badges tonight." Santana grabbed her bag up off the floor and made to leave.

"You're so obsessed with this Save Sam thing lately. Why are _you_ so bothered about _that_?" asked Quinn, eying her sharply.

"I'm just really worried about Sam." Santana said simply.

"We're all worried about Sam, but we're not staying up 'til all hours baking buns and making badges."

"Well, I am." And she turned to go out the door.

"I mean what I said. If you go out that door, you're out the group."

"Fine." Santana said and she slammed the door behind her.

Suddenly she had a flash of inspiration. If she won, and got on TV, she could publicise her Save Sam campaign. Now she just had to win. She turned to go back into the room to tell Quinn her brilliant idea, but she could already hear her belting out the chorus.

She didn't need them. She just needed to win, and she knew just the people to help her.

xxx

The doorbell rang, interrupting Puck and Rachel as they harmonised on the final chorus of the song. They stopped abruptly wondering who it could be. Her fathers were out for dinner, but they both had keys and wouldn't need to use the doorbell.

Rachel told Puck to wait in her room whilst she went to see who was there. She swung the door open to find Santana stood in her doorway.

"Santana?" She asked looking at the Latina girl stood in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

Not answering her question Santana marched into the house and said, "Is Puck here?"

"Yeah, he's in my room… But what?" Rachel asked again, feeling very confused.

"Great," Santana replied, still refusing to answer her question, "I need to talk to both of you." She swung her mink jacket over her shoulder and stalked upstairs following the light to where Puck was sat on Rachel's bed smiling at a photo of them at Regionals.

"Ew." She commented and his head snapped up, throwing the photo hurriedly to the side.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

"What?" asked Puck, in mock shock, "_You _need _our _help? Us lowly people? What do you want from us Lopez?"

"I've had this really good idea for Save Sam but I need you to help me with it."

"Expand." He said simply.

"If I win Mr Schue's little competition and get on TV I can start a public campaign for Save Sam. But I can't do it unless I win."

"Beat ya," Puck smirked, "Thought of that days ago." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Wait," said Rachel, "Why do you need us for it? What about your own group?"

"Fuinntittany kicked me out. Creative differences shall we say."

Rachel was pretty sure she heard the word 'bitch' muttered conspiringly under Santana's breath.

"Needless to say, I'm up the creek _sin una pala_. I want in your group."

"No." Puck said immediately.

"What's in it for us?" Rachel asked, eying her suspiciously.

"You replace Sam with my super voice and get to help my promotions to save him."

"Oh yay," Puck rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Come on, just let me in please?"

"Wow, new word Satan."

"Please." She repeated imploringly. Her eyes flashed a look of desperation fleetingly, but when Puck looked again, it was gone.

"Fine," sighed Rachel, "You're in. We're doing _If I Were a Boy _and all creative ideas go through us first."

"Brill. Great. Thanks." She smirked at them. "I better be off, badges to make, buns to bake!"

"Hey that rhymes!" sneered Puck back at her.

"I'll let you out." Rachel led her to the door and opened it widely.

"Oh by the way, Berry," said Santana at the last second turning back around momentarily, "Keep your man-hands off Puck. He's mine." She eyed Rachel defiantly, raised an eyebrow and turned on her heel to march away, waving over her shoulder. "Toodles!"

* * *

><p><strong>Want more? RR x**


	5. Jump

**A/N: La, la, la, Chapter 5 :) Hope you are all enjoying so far, I'm loving all your reviews & will love you even more if you continue to review. I think most of you have picked up the plot by now, but nevertheless, I continue to write and hope you enjoy anyway.**

**I still don't own Glee. If I did, Lea would always be on screen & have more duets with Darren. So would Joey Richter. **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>"Alright, you guys, our first competitors are up. Quinn, Finn and Brittany, take it away!"<p>

Quinn stood at the front, smiled falsely as per usual and said, "We've chosen the Pointer Sisters' classic _Jump _for some enthusiasm and whole hearted fun!" She laughed insincerely and took her place next to Finn.

Puck let out a small bark of a laugh and Rachel smiled slightly, knowing exactly why he was laughing. It _was_ a generic song, overdone, ordinary. He had been right all along. As they sang she realised how boring it sounded. Not only that, but contrary to what Quinn said, there was a severe _lack _of enthusiasm from both her and Finn. Brittany on the other hand was jumping around until her heart was content.

_At least she was having fun_, thought Rachel, glancing over at Noah. They'd not spoken about the incident in her bedroom but she knew his mind was playing on it. She could practically hear the cogs whirring in his head. She'd finally come to understand what he meant when he told her she was 'thinking so loud he could hear'.

She did really like him and she was sure, sure he liked her too. The almost-kiss was proof of that. As Quinn half-heartedly entered the second verse, Rachel leaned over to murmur in his ear that he was totally right and she was proud of him for picking them a better song.

Just as she was about to tickle his ear with her hot breath, she noticed Santana out the corner of her eye, looking evil daggers at the pair. She flashed a warning glance to her and Rachel drew back, sitting low in her chair.

Puck glanced at her; he was sure Rachel was about to whisper something to him. He loved the way her low whispers grazed his ear, stirring something in his stomach. Somehow when Rachel used her lower register it always sounded seductive to him and he couldn't help a sensation that he knew was inappropriate in class. Particularly when his ex-girlfriend who he'd also knocked up was singing a song about jumping for her love.

And also particularly when his other ex-girlfriend (though he seriously wondered whether he could really call them this. In reality he'd just had sex with them; did that qualify for girlfriend material?) was glaring at him angrily. Or was she glaring at Rachel who was sat next to him, looking very interested in her nails?

He glanced between Santana and Rachel. Santana _was _hot; he had to give her that. But so too was Berry, in her own little way. With her ridiculously short skirts that should be illegal in his presence, not least because they showed off her tanned long legs, and the way her hair fell around her shoulders, framing her beautiful face. But what Santana didn't have was Rachel's heart and passion and soul.

It was then that he made a decision to confront Rachel with his feelings. But it would have to be as soon as Satan stopped glaring at him.

xxx

Santana seemed to pop up all day. Just as Puck was approaching Rachel, she would slide in with something 'really urgent' to tell him. As truth would have it, it was never anything very important and consequentially he would brush her off sooner or later. By then, however, Rachel had disappeared and Puck was once again left with words unsaid and pains unresolved.

He knew that if he didn't do it soon, he never would. It wasn't that Puckasaurus was a chicken, hell no. It was that in this moment, right now, there was some kind of tangible energy in the air between him and Rachel and if he didn't grab it with both hands and tell her how he felt, that spark might disappear and he would be, in Santana's words, up the creek _sin una pala, _back at square one, being Rachel Berry's friend.

He swallowed deeply and made a decision to do it tonight at rehearsals for their song. But as Santana swept up to him again he remembered that she would be there and there was no way he could admit his love for Berry with her snarky ass in the way. She marched towards him and put a hand possessively on his chest.

"Puck, baby, we need to talk."

"What do you want Santana?" He couldn't help the irritation creeping into his voice but he did stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"Nothing like that silly," She hit him playfully in the chest and laughed gratingly, "Just wanted to tell you that sadly I won't be making it to rehearsals tonight."

It was as though fate had finally paid off for him.

"Why?" He said in a strangled mixture of joy and curiosity.

"It's one of my bake sales tomorrow for Save Sam and I've got a ton of buns to make. I really need to get them done."

"Fine, whatever. See you tomorrow."

He walked away feeling elated until he bumped straight into Berry.

"What was that all about?" She asked, looking over his shoulder at Santana waving some badges in some kids' faces.

"Santana won't be coming tonight. It was something about baking buns for her Save Sam thing."

"So that means…" Rachel trailed off, looking him in the eye.

"It'll just be you and me." Puck finished looking back at her.

"Great."

"Great."

"See you then."

"See you."

xxx

They ran the song a few times before Puck could wait no longer.

"Rachel," he murmured, putting his guitar down and patting the spot on the bed next to him, "Come here."

"What's up?" asked Rachel, sitting beside him and smoothing her skirt down.

"We need to talk…" Puck furrowed his brow, searching for the right place to start.

"What's up?" repeated Rachel, narrowing her eyes, placing one hand on his thigh to say, "You know you can tell me anything."

"That's just it though. This isn't anything."

"Noah, you're scaring me, what is it?"

He breathed in deeply and said, "I'm just going to say it. I've been, I've been having all these feelings lately, Rach, and I don't know what to do with them. I think I love you. No, I know I love you. Because I can feel it, aching and jumping and, shit B, I don't know what to say."

There was silence for a moment before Rachel whispered,

"I think you said it all."

Puck looked at her warily but she had not finished.

"I think you said it perfectly. So typically Noah… and," she sighed deeply, "I love you too."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her hungrily. He ran his hands through her hair passionately and she in return traversed his back and chest with her hands. They allowed each other breath momentarily as Noah gently kissed her neck and she clutched at his shaven head with her nails. Before long however they were kissing again: fighting, pushing, pulling, attacking each other eagerly and tempestuously.

"What is this?"

A sudden screech tore the pair apart. They gawped at the Latina girl standing furiously in the doorway.

"Lopez? What the hell are you doing here? What about your stupid buns?"

"I finished baking them, _Puckerman_," she replied angrily, "and hurried straight over. I thought we were rehearsing tonight to try and win, you know to save Sam. Obviously not." She finished eying Rachel, a livid face crossing her beautiful features.

"We were rehearsing, Santana, we just…" protested Rachel, but to no avail.

"I don't want to hear it Berry, I warned you." Santana turned on her heel and marched out the door.

Rachel left Noah on her bed and chased the girl out of her house.

"Santana, wait, it wasn't like that!"

"Eurgh, save it. You are so irritating Berry, with your 'oh-so-innocent' demeanour. I'm not buying it. You were just using this competition to get your dirty hands on my man." Santana spun around in the middle of the road and spat the words at her.

"Firstly, he's not your man. He doesn't belong to anyone Santana, he's a free man. Secondly –"

But before she had a chance to continue Santana had interrupted.

"Regardless, how could you do that? You're meant to be working on a song to win a competition to help Sam. Remember your friend, Sam? Remember the sight of his mangled body lying here, in your driveway?"

Rachel paused for a moment, about to argue back until…

"Santana, nobody knows where Sam was hit. Noah and I weren't allowed to say. Nobody knows. How do you know?"

* * *

><p><strong>Want more? RR x**


	6. Santana

**A/N: For my dedicated & loving readers, thank you so much for all your reviews, alerts and favourites. **

**The Disclaimer: I do not own Glee on which this is based. I also do not own Little White Lie, which some of you have noticed, this is based on also. If you haven't seen Little White Lie it's better than this story, I assure you and it has Darren Criss in so go forth and youtube! If you have, I hope you're not too mad that I didn't say earlier but I didn't want to ruin the story for y'all, and hit me up and let me know how you think it compares. From here on out however, this is entirely my own because we didn't see what happened after Sami found out about Tanya & Kevin. **

**So without further ado I present another chapter of Hit and Run, post LWL, and I hope you enjoy and review and remain faithful. **

**With love, your RoseFleur x**

* * *

><p>"How do you know Santana?" Rachel pressed the girl, eying her suspiciously before murmuring, "It was you. You ran over Sam and drove away."<p>

She raised her voice, point accusingly at Santana and shouting,

"You hit your friend in your big silver car," which she then noticed was parked by the side of the road, "and you drove off and left him to die. _That's _why you're so obsessed with Save Sam, because the guilt is literally plaguing your mind every day and you can't get the sight of his disgusting, twisted body in the road behind your car, out of your head."

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" cried Santana, covering her ears and crumbling to the floor. "Okay, I did it! It was me. I panicked and I just kept driving. I'm sorry, but you don't know how this has affected me. I feel sick to my stomach every day at school, I've not slept for weeks, tossing and turning, the memories of him haunting my dreams and creating them into nightmares. You've got to help me Rachel, I don't know what to do, I'm a mess."

She sat in the road, her head in her hands, sobbing softly to herself. Rachel had never seen her like this. Santana was such a strong, confident woman and here she was, broken and destroyed. She battled with an internal decision.

Would she turn Santana in and ruin her life, yet get justice for what she had done to Sam?

Or would she hide what Santana had done and pray for a miracle for Sam?

She sighed and sat down in the road beside Santana. There was also the matter of if Puck found out. There was no denying it, if he knew he would absolutely flip. He might even do something he regretted, and then two people's lives would be destroyed.

"What's going on out here?"

'_Uh oh…' _thought Rachel. Perhaps her grand plan of Puck never finding out was screwed. She couldn't cover up a crying Santana with a blasé wave of the hand. Santana Lopez never cried. This was a well-known fact. And here she was curled up in the middle of the road, rocking backwards and forwards with tears streaming down her face. Yes, this, she definitely could not hide from Noah.

xxx

"What's going on here, Rachel?" He asked again, looking down at the two girls. One, sat crumpled in the road, sobbing uncontrollably, mascara dripping off her face. The other sat beside her, wrinkling her nose as if struggling with a decision. He stared down at her, his eyes boring into her until she was forced to look up at him.

She gazed at him, her face a mixture of hope and guilt.

"Rachel?" He pressed again.

"It's really nothing, a girl thing," she attempted, losing optimism as each second passed, "Maybe you should go back inside?" She offered.

"Rachel." He repeated, seriously and with the face of someone who was not backing down.

She hated that face; she felt an awful squirm in her stomach and she knew that she could not hide it from him. He always managed to get secrets out of her. She stood up and took his hand, leading him away from the weeping Santana, to a little patch of grass out of earshot.

"Don't freak out," she began, holding his palms in hers.

"I'm not freaking out. Do I look like I'm freaking out?" He retorted, with a look of someone who was indeed 'freaking out'.

"Yes." She said frankly and continued, "I don't know how to tell you this…" She trailed off, but knowing he was going to reply with something like 'you can tell me anything' and he would stroke her face and she would melt inside, she pressed on, "You know the car accident? Sam's car accident? It was… Santana hit him."

There was silence.

"Santana?" He uttered the single word in shock. "_That_ Santana?" He pointed.

"Yes, that Santana." She replied exasperatedly, "Please don't be angry?"

"Angry?" He questioned in an unnaturally high voice, "I'm not angry. I'm furious. I am going to rip each fake hair from her head until she feels the exact pain that she has caused."

"Now Noah," Rachel reprimanded, "That's a bit of an overreaction. Santana is our friend too, and it's important that we help her to come to terms with her actions and take appropriate responsibility."

"She should go to jail!" He yelled, waving his arms around infuriatedly.

"Noah!" Rachel chided, "She is a very broken girl right now, I mean look at how it's affected her. Do you ever, have you ever, seen Santana Lopez cry?"

"No," Puck admitted simply.

"Exactly," responded Rachel, "Therefore, we must encourage her to do the right thing and turn herself in. It is not going to be easy at all. But she will get the appropriate punishment that she deserves, and that, Noah, is far better than you attacking her hair extensions."

"I suppose you're right," he deemed.

"Of course I'm right," smiled Rachel, shaking her head at him, "You said it yourself, I'm always right and there to talk sense into you."

"I did say that."

"Yes you did."

She sighed deeply, relief flooding over her.

"So you're not going to hit her?" Noah shook his head, "Or report her until she's ready?" He shook it again, "And you will support her until she does turn herself in?" He nodded. "Good." She finished.

She took his hand and said, "I'm really proud of you Noah. This shows a real maturity in you."

"It's because of you." He replied simply, "You've made me such a better person." He leaned down to kiss her swiftly on the mouth but she put a hand delicately on his chest and told him, it was not the time.

xxx

"Santana?" questioned Rachel, approaching her shaking form which was now resting on the pavement, her head between her knees. "Santana?" She repeated, keeping a firm grip on Puck's hand.

"We're, we're not going to turn you in."

Santana lifted her head and looked up at the pair. Her flawless skin was broken in spots, mascara had drawn big black streaks down her face, and her wide brown eyes were filled with tears.

"You're not?" She choked out, her voice breaking slightly.

"No, we're not." Puck confirmed, rewarding him an encouraging squeeze from Rachel. She cleared her throat and said,

"We're going to support you and stand by you, until you're ready to confront this yourself and take responsibility for what you've done."

Santana jumped up and looked determinedly at Rachel. "I can't do that. I can't tell anyone! Imagine what will happen to me? I killed a boy!"

"You don't know that San," Puck murmured, using her old nickname as a reassuring comfort. "We're going to pray and hope that he wakes up soon."

"Rachel," Santana turned to face the girl she once threatened and teased on a daily basis, "I can't do it now. If he wakes up I'll do it then."

"Okay," said Rachel nodding her head, pressing her hand to Puck's to placate him from doing anything stupid. "Sounds good to me. And we'll be there Santana." She smiled comfortingly and Puck nodded jerkily.

"You've been so nice to me Rachel, and all I've ever done is be awful to you. I've tormented you and taunted you and you totally didn't deserve it. I'm so sorry." She gave her a watery smile.

"Don't worry about it," Rachel whispered and took Santana's hand in her free one, clutching it hearteningly.

Santana turned to look at Puck and said, "You can have him; he's all yours. He was never mine anyway." She smiled again, expelling a little dribble.

Rachel nodded a 'thanks' and said "Come on, let's get you inside and clean you up."

And she led her back into her home.

* * *

><p><strong>Want more? RR x**


	7. Tangible

**A/N: Here! Have another chapter. **

**I neither own Glee, nor Beyoncé's voice & talent although I wish I did. Potential girl crush right there.**

**Anyways, enjoy and remember to review :) **

* * *

><p>They had made the decision that Santana would not perform with them. She blamed it on needing the rehearsal time for 'Save Sam' but in reality she could not sing comfortably with them without the plague of guilt hitting her and her bursting into tears. Instead, Rachel and Puck would perform and she would support them as they continued to support her. They spoke to Mr Schuester about it, explaining that Sam was their third member of their group and he would be performing in spirit. He accepted this with no question and so allowed them to continue.<p>

They were last group to perform on the final day of competition. Rachel took Noah's hand and led him to the front of the class. He took a seat with his guitar as Rachel introduced their piece.

"We have chosen Beyoncé's '_If I Were a Boy' _and we hope to convey the poignancy of the song whilst also entertaining you."

She smiled warmly at the crowd and took her place beside Noah who began to strum.

[KEY: _**Both**_**, **_Rachel, __Noah_]

_If I were a boy even just for a day_

_I'd roll out of bed in the morning_

_And throw on what I wanted_

_And go__ drink beer with the guys_

_And chase after girls_

_I'd kick it with who I wanted_

_And I'd never get confronted for it_

_'Cause they stick up for me_

_**If I were a boy**_

_**I think I could understand**_

_**How it feels to love a girl**_

_**I swear I'd be a better man**_

_**I'd listen to her**_

_**'Cause I know how it hurts**_

_**When you lose the one you wanted**_

_**'Cause he's taking you for granted**_

_**And everything you had got destroyed**_

_If I were a boy_

_I would turn off my phone_

_Tell everyone it's broken_

_So they'd think that I was __**sleeping alone**_

_I'd put myself first_

_And make the rules as I go_

_'Cause I know that she'd be faithful_

_Waiting for me to come home, to come home_

_**If I were a boy**_

_**I think I could understand**_

_**How it feels to love a girl**_

_**I swear I'd be a better man**_

_**I'd listen to her **_

_**'Cause I know how it hurts**_

_When you lose the one you wanted (__wanted)_

_'Cause he's taking you for granted (__granted)_

_And everything you had got destroyed_

_It's a little too late for you to come back_

_Say it's just a mistake_

_Think I'd forgive you like that_

_If you thought I would wait for you_

_You thought wrong_

_But you're just a boy_

_You don't understand_

_And you don't understand__**, oh**_

_**How it feels to love a girl**_

_**Someday you wish you were a better man**_

_**You don't listen to her**_

_**You don't care how it hurts**_

_**Until you lose the one you wanted**_

_**'Cause you're taking her for granted**_

_**And everything you had got destroyed**_

_But you're just a boy_

There was silence for a moment. Then a loud sniff from Santana before she bolted from the room in tears. Rachel swallowed and murmured a 'thank you' noticing the soundless tears drizzling down Quinn's cheeks and Kurt nodding in appreciation.

Tina broke the silence uttering, "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." A round of applause ruptured the quiet as Noah and Rachel took their seats, having their backs patted in gratitude.

Mr Schue came to the front and nodded, smiling, "That really was something you two. Now that all the groups have done their performances, I'm going to take myself off to make the decision. I know it's going to be a tough one."

The group smiled at him patronisingly, humouring him as he attempted to hide the fact that the obvious choice was the song they had just seen. Nevertheless, they waved him away and allowed him to believe they really thought there was competition.

xxx

William Schuester sat in his office in silence. He'd been in the same place for the last twenty minutes. He drummed his hands on the desk in front of him looking at a piece of paper. He had the list of groups sat in front of him but truly it was not necessary. His eyes kept drawing to Rachel and Puck's names and he knew exactly the reason why. Their song had moved him, in a way he could not describe. He was so often wrapped up in his kids' drama but this was something different. There was a beauty when they sang and a tangible energy. He only hoped for their sake they would begin a relationship soon. And what was wrong with Santana? And would Sam be alright?

He rubbed his hands over his eyes wearily, and prayed that he would be okay and this horror would be over. It seemed so silly for him to be sat here judging a trivial competition when one of his own was in a coma in the hospital. But he had to choose a group, at least to keep some sense of normalcy for the kids. And without even glancing at the sheet again, he knew what his choice would be.

He pushed his chair back with a sigh, ready to go and tell them his result. He peeked back once more to scan over the list but the perpetual ringing of Rachel's beautiful voice echoing '_but you're just a boy_' would not leave his head. He had made his decision the moment she had sung that final line, this he could not deny. He swung round and got up to leave.

The phone rang.

He paused in the doorway to look back at it and made to pick it up hastily.

"Will Schuester?" He asked, holding the phone between his shoulder and ear to grab a pen. "Hi there," he said, sitting back down in his chair.

xxx

"I think we've got it in the bag," Puck murmured into Rachel's ear. That familiar warm breath tickling her and sending a shiver down her spine only made her feel more exhilarated and desperate to win. But this, she would not reveal.

"You can't say that Noah, we don't know yet." She said, smiling at him.

"Babe," said Puck, throwing an arm round the back of her chair, "Did you hear us?"

"Less of the complacency please, Noah."

"Fine, fine, whatever, but_ when _we win, can I please be 'complacent' then?" He threw her a lazy smile.

"_If _we win," Rachel began, "You can do whatever you like…"

"Is that an invitation?" He asked in a husky tone, sending Rachel's shivering spine into overdrive. She coughed gruffly and attempted to change the subject quickly.

Fortunately for her, Mr Schue walked into the room at that very moment.

"What took you so long?" snapped Quinn quickly, wringing her hands in her lap.

"It was a tough decision Quinn! There were so many brilliant performances to choose from!" He laughed falsely and clapped his hands together.

The group eyed him dully. He laughed again nervously and said,

"After much consideration and a hard think I have come to my decision, drumroll please Finn!"

Finn duly obliged and shot his eyes to Quinn who was leaning forward in anticipation, apparently convinced that her group had a chance at winning. They weren't kidding anyone really. Finn knew he wasn't great with all feelings and stuff like that, but even he had noticed the looks between Rachel and Puck and how fantastic their song had been because of the connection they had. Sure, he had lost Rachel, who at one point he had thought was the love of his life, and she had been replaced by cold, hard Quinn, but if he had to lose Rachel to anyone, he figured that Puck was a pretty good choice. Even after everything he still did feel tied to Puck in some way; they had been best friends for so many years, after all. Plus, the way Puck looked at Rachel was a look Finn had never seen cross his face before – could it be that the 'Puckasaurus' was finally drawing away from a uninhibited and sex-driven lifestyle and was moving into a relationship with real feelings?

He was brought back to earth with Mr Schue saying,

"The winner is," Mr Schue looked up, eyes bright with joy, "Rachel and Puck!"

It was, of course, the right decision. The whole group congratulated them whole heartedly, even Quinn after a slight push from Finn. Mr Schue handed over the coupons to Breadstix and told Rachel and Puck their time slot for WOHN News 8 before hushing the class as they sang and cheered loudly.

"That's not all." He said, "I have good news for you all."

His face broke into the first genuine grin they'd seen all day.

"Sam's awake."


	8. Resolution

**A/N: Still not owning Glee. Went to see the film last night... the concert was better, and no-one in my cinema was singing. Gutted. **

**Anyhow, another chapter for you, we're nearing the end, but I wish you enjoyment with this one and I also wish for reviews :)**

* * *

><p>Rachel heard a soft sobbing as she entered the bathroom.<p>

"Santana?" She called out gently.

Halfway down the stalls a door swung open to reveal the sight of Santana in the mirror. She was pale and drawn with the remnants of thick black mascara dotted around her eyes. She dabbed carefully at the tears under her eyes but remained seated on top of the toilet lid.

Rachel made her way down to Santana's cubicle and crouched down in front of her. She bit her lip.

"I've got news for you. Sam's awake. How good is that?" She smiled encouragingly and took Santana's hand in hers, squeezing it gently.

Santana swallowed thickly and said, "Are you serious?"

"Yep, Mr Schue just got a call from his mother. He woke up this morning but they didn't want to tell anyone until they confirmed the severity of his condition."

Santana eyed her warily and said, "And?"

"He's going to be fine." Rachel grinned. "He's got to stay in bed for a couple of days longer, but he should be allowed to get up and about after that. Which means he can come and watch Noah and I next week on WOHN, how great? We won by the way."

"Congrats," Santana smiled wearily.

"He has a broken leg so he'll have to stay in a wheelchair for the time being, but he probably would have had to anyway because he's got some quite serious bruising on his ribs. But he's going to be fine Santana." She repeated, smiling warmly.

"That's good," Santana whispered hoarsely and walked out of the stall to wipe her eyes of fresh tears, in the dirty mirror on the wall in front of her.

"Santana?" asked Rachel cautiously, "Do you remember what we said about when Sam woke up?"

Santana nodded gravely, not saying anything.

"That you'll turn yourself in?" prompted Rachel

Santana nodded again, more determinedly.

"Okay, so Noah's going to drive us to the station this afternoon and we'll come in with you for when you do it, alright?"

"Yep," said Santana, in a strained voice, swallowing thickly.

"Alright then." Rachel concluded, and she took the tissue from Santana to dab her eyes tenderly.

xxx

They sat in the cold waiting room, Puck and Rachel flanking Santana on either side, holding one of her palms. Santana gulped nervously and Rachel responded automatically by clutching her hand tightly and pressing it encouragingly.

"Santana Lopez?" called out the receptionist beckoning her over.

Puck waited behind as Rachel took her to the woman's window.

"How can I help you today?" asked the receptionist, her eyes roving over her tearstained face.

"I need to talk to someone about a hit and run case, it's of Sam Evans." She said quietly.

"Right." The receptionist said shortly and she turned away to use the telephone. "If you just want to go through these double doors" She pointed at them, "Someone will meet you on the other side. Your friend needs to stay here." She said, looking at Rachel.

Rachel nodded and pushed Santana gently towards the doors, smiling reassuringly as she disappeared through them.

She returned to Santana's empty chair beside Puck and sighed heavily.

"This is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do." She said, staring at the blank wall in front of her, not looking at Puck.

"I know, I know." He said, rubbing her back hearteningly, "But imagine how hard it is for Santana. She doesn't need you cracking up."

"You're so right." Rachel smiled softly and looked at him.

"I always am." He said half laughing.

She put her head on his shoulder and sighed, "I guess all we can do is wait."

"All we can do is wait." He repeated, continuing to rub her back.

They sat in silence for another couple of hours, not breaking contact once, whether Rachel would lay her head on his shoulder, or they would grip hands tightly, just so they could feel something between them. Puck sighed and played with the ends of her hair tenderly and absent-mindedly. As soon as all this was over, he vowed to give her a proper relationship like she deserved; he would never let darkness like this into her life ever again. He glanced at her and noticed she was sleeping restfully on his shoulder, her eyes shut tightly and her mouth pursed delicately. She seemed like a little china doll, precious and delicate and above all else, beautiful.

A noise made him look up directly to the double doors. Santana was emerging through them, her face void of visible emotions. She thanked the man who had led her back out and made her way over to them. Puck gently shook Rachel awake and whispered,

"Rach, Santana's back."

xxx

"San," She said, sitting up with a start and taking the Latina girl's hand in her own, "How did it go?"

"Fine." Santana replied shortly, rubbing her hand over her eyes. "They revoked my license and I have to pay an $800 fine, but at least I'm not going to jail."

"Exactly," said Puck, knocking her softly on the arm, "That's the spirit."

She raised her eyebrows and gave him a pointed look before smiling and nodding. "I suppose you're right."

"I always am." He laughed and stood up to hug her.

Rachel followed suit and they made their way out of the police station.

"Shall I drive?" Santana joked half-heartedly.

"Ha-ha…" said Rachel, grinning at her.

"To be honest, I don't think I'd really want to drive any more. I've had to in the past few weeks since the accident but every time I got in the car I felt sick and terrified. It'll be a nice break not to have that on me."

"I thought we could go and see Sam, maybe?" Puck said, walking to his truck and opening the door for the girls.

"Sound good to me." Santana said in a strained voice, sighing deeply.

They pulled up to his house, Santana clutching a bunch of flowers she had forced Puck to stop for. She rang the doorbell hesitantly and looked over her shoulder to see Rachel nodding encouragingly.

The door swung open and Santana sucked in her breath. Sam's mother smiled in recognition at the two others and said,

"Rachel, Noah, how are you both? Hi, I don't think we've met…?" She extended her hand to Santana, who gripped it tightly and swallowed,

"Santana. Lopez. It's nice to meet you. How are you doing?"

"We're doing well, thank you for asking. These flowers are beautiful; I'll take them through to Sam, if you just want to come this way."

She led them through the house to the living room where Sam was lounging on the sofa, his broken leg in a pot, stretched out in front of him.

"Hey you guys!" He cried, his face lighting up when he saw them.

Santana shut her eyes for a moment and smiled, saying in a cracked voice,

"Hey Sam… how are you feeling?"

"A lot better, thank you, a bit achy and frustrated at my lack of mobility, but I'm out of any permanent danger so that's good."

Before Puck or Rachel could say anything Santana pressed on.

"I have to tell you something." She said, sitting down on the sofa beside him.

He looked at her confusedly and motioned for her to continue.

She swallowed. "It was me. I hit you. I am so, so sorry for what I did Sam and I turned myself into the police and they revoked my license and fined me, but that can't make up at all for the pain I've caused you."

He sat in silence for a moment before saying,

"Don't worry about it Santana. You've paid your dues. I can see it in your eyes how hurt you are. I'm going to be fine so you don't need to worry about that, or me. Besides, it's Puckerman's fault."

"What?" Puck shouted, opening his mouth in shock. "You shut your little trouty mouth right now, Evans."

"See, if you'd just stopped with the mouth jokes in the first place, we wouldn't be here right now Puckerman."

Puck ran a hand through his Mohawk and said, "I suppose you're right. Sorry about that dude. I'll quit it."

"Do." Sam smiled shortly.

"Listen," Rachel said, walking over to sit on the arm of the sofa behind Sam, "We won Mr Schue's little competition and Noah and I will be performing on WOHN News 8 next week. We'd love it if you were there to watch?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Sam grinned squeezing her hand.

"Right, I'd better get these two home. Good to see you man, get better soon." Puck knocked fists with Sam and they waved him goodbye.

Santana stopped in the doorway of the house at the last moment.

"Mrs Evans," She murmured, "A foundation at school has been collecting money for Sam, and this is our result. We hope that this will help even a little bit towards his hospital funds."

"Thank you, so much Santana." Mrs Evans clutched the envelope that Santana had just handed her tightly and beamed. "We're so very grateful."

Santana ducked out the door and shot a smile over her shoulder as she turned to walk away from the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Want more? RRx**


	9. Performance

**A/N: Alright cheekys? **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Glee, still waiting for that one... **

**Here we go, the penultimate chapter - it's been a ride. Thanks for sticking with me through this one :) And enjoy this one. **

**As always, Reviews are Love :) **

* * *

><p>Puck tweaked the strings on his guitar, tuning it carefully. He sighed, laying a hand on the thick neck of the guitar and wrinkled his nose. A greeting broke his thoughts.<p>

"Hey, Puckerman!" Sam grinned at him from his wheelchair, as his mother pushed him in.

"Evans, what's up man, how're you feeling?" Puck gave him a high five and squeezed his shoulder.

"Not too bad, not too bad. I'm excited to see our winning group perform!" He said with glee.

"It sucks that you weren't around to win with us." Puck sighed, smiling sadly.

"I'm kind of glad I wasn't. In our rehearsal I felt like I was intruding on you and Rachel. I've heard you two singing together before and it's one of the most wonderful things ever. I don't think you two appreciate how well you go together."

He wheeled himself away leaving Puck to ponder his words. He was right; they were brilliant together and he just had to make sure Rachel knew that.

Rod Remington burst in through a door, being pampered by the last touches of make-up.

"Noah Puckerman, lovely to meet you in person." He extended a hand to Puck to shake and pressed on, "Of course I have seen you various show choir competitions, but to have you here in my own little studio is simply marvellous. And of course, your partner Miss Rachel Berry. Phenomenal voice, phenomenal!" He seemed to be talking to himself, looking around the studio as if Rachel was going to pop out from a hidden corner at any moment. "Where… err- where is she? You _are_ due on in less than ten minutes?"

Puck followed his gaze around the studio, hoping now that Rachel would indeed pop out from somewhere. He had not seen her since they had arrived. She had kept silent in the car when he drove her over and had disappeared almost immediately.

"Let me go and look for her." He reassured Rod and walked away from the man who stood there allowing a harassed looking woman to powder his cheeks.

Puck looked around the studio: on the stage, where he expected to find her, in the make-up room, he asked Sam and Santana, who was leaning on the edge of his wheelchair chatting to him amiably. But Rachel was no-where to be found.

He rubbed his face and decided to take a leak before he continued on his hunt. Wandering past the girls toilets he heard a familiar snuffling.

"Rach?" He called out, pushing the door open slightly.

"Noah, you can't be in here." Rachel reprimanded, wiping her nose with a tissue.

"The Puck-man does what he likes, I thought you knew that B?"

"Oh shut up," she said, hitting him playfully on the arm.

"Now come on, what's with the tears?"

xxx

"Hmm?" He looked down at her, and brushed a hand through her hair.

She caught the hand in her own and let his big fingers enclose around her tiny ones.

"I'm nervous." She muttered in the smallest of voices.

"That can't be true." Puck said, slipping himself onto the surface in between two sinks. He drew her into him, holding her between his legs so they were eye-level, more or less. There was no denying that Puck had a few more inches on Rachel, even sat down. He shook his head and said,

"You love performing?"

"It's true, I do love performing, but in front of audiences. Here, the people can't see us… so I can't gauge a reaction from them, I won't know what they're feeling, if they like it or hate it. I can't base my performance around them. It's weird." Rachel finished, playing with Puck's fingers awkwardly.

"So don't think about them." He said simply.

"What do you mean?" Rachel put her head on one side and looked at him blankly.

"I mean, that when we're in there, when we get up on that stage, it's just going to be you and me, in your bedroom on our own, singing to each other. There will be no-one else there, no cameras, no people, no Rod Remington. Just you and me."

He smiled down at her and placed one hand on her back to pull her closer to him. He kissed her forehead softly and murmured into it,

"Alright?"

She nodded, "Alright" and closed her eyes at his touch, taking in the moment just purely for the two of them.

He slid off the surface and drew her into his body holding her close. He breathed in deeply, smelling the scent of her coconut shampoo and enclosing her in his touch.

They stood for a moment, each holding the other in peaceful silence.

Suddenly the door bashed open and Santana stumbled in.

"Whoops," she said, "Hope I'm not interrupting anything…"

Rachel opened her eyes, mortified and stuttered, "Nope, nothing, we were just…"

"Having a pre-show meditation session. It's a ritual of ours before a performance." Puck finished smoothly, winking at Rachel who was trying to keep a straight face.

"Right." Santana said shortly and swept past them into a cubicle. From inside one of the stalls she shouted, "Don't do anything out there whilst I'm in here. I can hear you know?"

Puck snorted and shouted back, "Sure San, don't come out for a while, we're just going to have a sneaky bang…"

"Noah!" Rachel chastised him, slapping him across the chest, open mouthed.

"Ouch!" He said, rubbing his chest, "I was kidding. We'll save it for later."

She gave him a pointed look, not smiling.

"Did I cheer you up? Did I?"

"No." She replied, sniffing and looking away.

He took her chin in his hand and directed her back to him. "Don't be nervous." He kissed her brusquely on the mouth and led her out of the bathroom.

xxx

"And now, some music for you. This is the sound of Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman, up and coming talent, covering Beyoncé's _'If I were a Boy'_"

Rod waved his hand towards Rachel and Puck who were stood on a little stage to the left of him.

"Hi there," said Puck into the microphone, "I'm Puck and this is Rachel, and this song is for Sam Evans." He leaned over to Rachel and murmured into her ear, "Remember just us." He hoped that it would look like some form of 'pre-show' words that they always did. He sat down on a stool behind him and plucked the first strings.

Rachel looked at him nervously, but at his encouraging smile she began her first line. They locked eyes and his words came true to her almost instantly. The studio, the cameras, Sam and Santana; they all disappeared and she was back in her room, singing into her mirror with her hairbrush with Noah. Any minute now he was going to stop playing and say,

"Wanna make out?"

But he didn't put the guitar down, he didn't kiss her, he kept strumming and she kept singing.

She was lifted by his enthusiasm, his playing and his emotions. Watching him sing the second part filled her with pride and joy and all sense of nerves left her completely as she watched how at ease he looked, which in turn gave her the same sense of ease.

She joined him on the chorus and fell entirely into her own, blasting the notes out with her usual power and ability. She sang directly to him; harmonising with him perfectly and feeling a growing lump in her throat.

'_I cry every time I sing a solo' _She remembered telling Finn, but this, this was different. This was true emotion and desire.

She had never felt this way singing a song, like it was wholly her own, not to impress anyone, or to prove herself, but to be enjoyed and to connect with another person. With Noah.

She reached out to him and never took her eyes off him. They were in their own world, oblivious to everything around them, wrapped up in the music and each other.

"_But you're just a boy…" _she finished, swallowing and not daring to smile.

Noah gave her a look that completely depicted 'I'm proud of you' and she nodded.

Rapturous applause broke out and Rachel was dragged reluctantly out of her world with Noah and back into reality. She nodded towards the camera and smiled graciously.

"Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman everyone!" cried Rod Remington, clapping ostentatiously.

Noah took her hand and led her off the stage past the camera. Sam wheeled himself over closely followed by Santana who greeted them enthusiastically and told them how wonderful they had been. Rachel took in the praise politely and chatted to them about how amazing the whole experience had been. She did not tell them of her out of body feeling. Noah put his hand on the small of her back and leaned down to murmur in her ear,

"I told you you could do it."

She glanced up to him and gave him a small smile, whispering back, "Well, you are always right."

* * *

><p><strong>Want more? RRx**


	10. Run

**A/N: Disclaimer, I do not own Glee.**

**Here we are. The end of... an era? A story, nevertheless, and one I have adored. Thank you so much to everyone who read/reviewed/enjoyed.**

**As a final send off, please can EVERYONE who reads this chapter please tell me what you think, because it would make my day & I'd love you all so, so much for it. **

**I'd probably love you anyway, just for reading, but that would be extra special.**

**Thank you once again, and enjoy this last chapter of Hit and Run.**

**Yours, RoseFleur x**

* * *

><p><em>YOU OWE ME DINNER AT BREADSTIX. PICK YOU UP AT SIX. N x<em>

Rachel wiped her thumb over the condensation covered screen of her phone. She had read the text so many times in the past five minutes it had become foggy and heated. It was 5.45, but Rachel insisted on standing by her window and gazing out of it for any sign of his oh-so familiar truck. She wiped the screen again and re-read his text. She slid her black clutch bag under her arm, nervously shifting it from side to side. Then she brought it out to check she had everything she needed. Her purse was there, her lipstick was there, her keys were there, her little perfume bottle was there, but she couldn't locate her phone.

Flustered, she rooted through the tiny bag hunting for it. She dropped the bag on her bed and searched around her room for it feeling hot and extremely agitated. She put her head in her hands and was met with a hard 'clunk' to the forehead. Retracting her head and feeling very annoyed at herself, Rachel wondered what it was about Noah that made her so nervous. Of course he was particularly handsome, but this she had known for a long time and it had never bothered her before. To her it seemed to be, the way he touched her, caressing her gently as if she was the most precious jewel to touch; or the way his murmurs in her ear sent a spine-tingling buzz through her veins; or possibly the way when he smiled at her, she felt like she was the only one that smile was meant for.

Either way, thinking of him right now was making her increasingly nervy and warm. She flapped her hands over her face, cooling herself down marginally and retook her spot at the window. Promptly, Noah's truck pulled up in front of her house. She grabbed her clutch bag off the bed and trotted down the stairs, careful not to fall flat on her face at the bottom. She called a 'goodbye' to her fathers and told them not to wait up for her and she exited the house.

Puck leaned against the truck wearing black jeans and an open neck blue shirt. He ran a hand through his Mohawk and watched as the door to the Berry household opened. He thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. Rachel wore a scoop necked red dress, with three-quarter length sleeves and an A-line skirt that rippled around her thighs in the slight breeze. It was coupled with a skinny black waist belt accentuating her tiny figure and thick black strappy wedges that made her legs go on forever. In true Berry style she had a red ribbon in her curled brunette locks, giving her the Rachel Berry edge.

Puck stood for a moment, awed and amazed before coughing gruffly and moving towards the door to take her hand and lead her to the car.

"You look breath-taking," He said, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

She blushed, smiling gratefully and took his hand as he helped her into the truck.

He drove off in anticipation of a night that had so much potential.

xxx

"You're doing it again," She murmured, taking a sip of her water and wiping under her lip as she replaced the glass on the table.

"Sorry, I'll stop." Noah smiled and glanced away from her momentarily before returning his gaze to her.

"Noah!" Rachel cried, but she laughed as she said it.

"I'm sorry," He held up his hands in defeat and continued, "But you look so beautiful tonight, how can you expect me not to stare?"

Rachel blushed furiously and grinned demurely at him, thanking him softly and taking another sip of her water. The waitress came over and handed them their meals, flashing Puck a sultry smirk, leaning over him.

"Thank you," He said, barely glancing up at her.

Rachel smiled to herself as the woman marched away, looking angrily over her shoulder at the petite brunette.

"She's jealous," sighed Rachel, gathering her pasta onto her fork and sliding it into her mouth.

"Because she's not as stunning as you?" asked Puck, throwing a look over his shoulder to inspect the woman and sure enough, his assumptions were correct. She was just another lustrous cougar, desperate for his body, with little else going for her.

Rachel flushed again and said, "No silly, because I'm here with you."

Puck shrugged and replied, "She has nothing on you." He eyed Rachel, and smiled happily at her, spooning in another mouthful.

They ate slowly, taking the time to chat, discussing everything that would pop into their heads, never leaving them with an awkward silence to fill.

At the end of the meal Noah handed the disgruntled waitress their coupons along with his own addition for the dessert he had insisted buying Rachel as she stared wistfully after the cake cart. He had taken great pleasure in wiping the cream off her bottom lip with his thumb and watching her nibble at the pie like a small woodland animal of some sort. Possibly a squirrel, he'd always thought they were cute.

He stood up and took her arm leading her out to his truck.

"This has been a really wonderful night Noah, thank you so much."

"You're most welcome. But I'm not ready to go home yet…" He wrinkled his nose thinking of some way to extend the date as he helped her into the car.

"Why don't we go for a little drive?" offered Rachel, "I'll direct…"

"Good plan," said Puck, slipping into his side and switching on the engine. "Where to, madam?" He said, jovially tipping an imaginary hat.

She laughed, "Come out of here and take a left, then follow the road. We'll see where the night takes us."

xxx

"Erm… right," instructed Rachel spontaneously.

Noah followed her command, swinging the car to the right. They drove steadily down the road in the darkness before coming to a crossroads. He paused, and looked at Rachel questioningly.

"Right again," she directed followed by a swift nod of agreement from Noah. They continued again until a familiar landmark appeared.

"Ooh, pull up here," Rachel squealed excitedly, "Let's go for a walk round the park…"

Puck drew up to a halt and she hopped out of the car, eagerly grabbing his hand and climbing up the hill to the grassy knoll. They were the only ones in the dark park. The streetlights down where Puck had parked lit the ground up only marginally. The grass looked a deep green carpet, the night-time dew cold on Rachel's open toes.

He squeezed her hand gently and they walked over the grass, joined by their fingertips. In her wedges, Rachel was a fair bit taller than normal, coming up to almost eye level rather than his broad shoulders like usual. This meant that while they walked, side by side, in step with each other she could glance over to him and meet his deep hazel eyes, glinting softly in the moonlight. They crinkled slightly at her gaze, as though they were smiling in recognition of her dark chocolate ovals.

After walking for some time they found themselves under a mop of trees, guarding them from all else outside of this enclosure. Puck stopped and brought Rachel to face him. His stare bore into her and he brushed a flyaway hair from her eyes. He sighed deeply and did not let go of her face once he'd moved the hair. His soft fingertips drew light circles on her cheek and he bit his lip thoughtfully.

He leaned down, only slightly, and grazed her lips with his, only slightly. Then he pulled back and looked at her again. Her lips puckered automatically, desperate for more. He took his other hand, previously hanging limply by his side, and held it on the back of her neck under her thick curls. Then once again, he pulled her close and touched his mouth to hers. She threw her arms around his shoulders, kissing him voraciously which he returned only too hungrily.

His hands roamed her body; hers traced his shoulders, arms, back. They clutched to each other as though if not attached by the mouth they would be apart forever. Eventually, Puck retracted himself and moaned softly.

"Rachel," he murmured breathlessly.

"Mmm?" She whimpered quietly, her eyes tightly shut.

"Rachel," he repeated more strongly.

Her eyes opened and she gazed at him,

"Yes?" asked Rachel, her eyes searching his for an answer.

"I think I'm in love with you." Puck began, "And I know I've been bad before, and not treated you the way I should've done but I'll make it right I swear. I want this to be good and right and proper, and I never want to break your heart, I want to be the person to mend it and save it from all the _shit _you had to put up with that Finn caused. I don't want to be that guy Rach, I want to be the good guy who rights all the wrongs and gives you the perfection you deserve."

Rachel sucked in her breath tightly and exhaled slowly. Puck opened his mouth to blurt out a continuation but she placed a small finger on his lips and said,

"Noah?"

"Mmhmm?" He replied, his voice muffled by her touch.

She smiled, "You really do talk too much." She laughed, echoing the sentiments he told her far too often for her liking, and hit him playfully across the chest.

"And, I love you too, you silly idiot."

She moved her hand through his Mohawk, down along his neck, sending quivers through him, over his shoulder and down his chest. She clutched the light blue material of his shirt in her fist and dragged him close to her murmuring,

"Just shut up and kiss me."

To which he smiled, and obliged.

**[Fin]**


End file.
